1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held scraper which utilizes suction from a vacuum to remove dust and debris generated while scraping.
2. State of the Art
Hand-held scrapers are often used for removal of material from a surface. For example, scrapers may be used to remove material to shape a surface, to remove glue or foreign substances from a surface, to clean a surface, etc. Scrapers typically have a handle and a metal blade which is held roughly perpendicular or at an angle to the surface for use, and which scrapes material from the surface as the scraper is moved back and forth across the surface.
One drawback of using a scraper is that the material removed while scraping (dust, chips, shavings, etc.) typically remains on the surface or falls to the floor, bench, etc. Material which remains on the surface makes it difficult for the operator to see the item being scraped, and is often thrown about by subsequent scraping. The material then often ends up on the work bench, floor, etc. where it must be later removed. Often, the material removed while scraping falls on carpet or in crevices where it is difficult to remove. In many situations, such as cleaning a wall or fireplace in a finished house, it is particularly desirable to remove all of the dust and material generated while scraping without the material falling on carpet or other finished surfaces.
An attempt has been made to collect the material removed while scraping by combining a vacuum suction handle with a scraper blade, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,292. While an improvement, the device only removes the dust, etc. from one side of the scraper blade. Scrapers are commonly used in both directions, creating dust on both sides of the blade. Dust and the like which is not removed from one side of the blade will typically be pushed about by that side of the blade and create a mess.
There is thus a need for a scraper which overcomes the limitations of available scrapers. Specifically, there is a need for a vacuum assisted scraper which removes the dust and debris generated while scraping from both sides of the blade.